One Piece: Refresh, Chapter 1
by philgamer121
Summary: My first ever published Fan-Fiction... This is all Non-Canon. The world has changed while a new era starts after the death of the Straw Hat Pirates, a new young Rookie named Phil and his two other crew mates set out for an adventure...


I ran as fast as I could, knowing that these marines were a waste of time. I got to say, when it comes to marines chasing you, you'd have the best time of your life… As I ran, I actually thought to myself why I became what I am… I have the ranking of a supernova, I've turned down at least three navy requests… And now, the whole world is after me! I guess I picked up from my idol, Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was the most infamous man in the world! When my parents told me stories about him I'd always thought what it was like to be him! I even remember in the papers… He punched a celestial dragon! He's got more balls than me! When I turned 8 years old, he was actually caught by the navy and killed… "_I am gonna' be king of pirates_!" He shouted on the execution platform when he died. It was too bad, The Will of D didn't apply for Luffy.

When I was a little kid, I'd always wanted to be a pirate. My friends and I had always wanted to live as pirates! My father was a marine… He took Garp's place after he died. It must suck knowing that you're the son of a marine! My dad always would tell me stuff that Garp would tell him, except he was hardly home. My mom died when I was five years old, and since my dad and Garp were close, he'd send me to Garp. Garp was like the father I (literally) never had. Although he was a marine he was surprisingly cool. For a while I didn't know but our last clash I found out that the old geezer had haki. He didn't acquire all the forms of haki though, Garp had armament and Observation haki, out of those he's mastered armament haki so fighting him for me would be harder. I too had access to my haki, however, I did not master it. I acquire armament and Observation I did not master any, but I can control them good enough to the point that I have somewhat the advantage

That's enough about me for now, back to the present! My crew and I were running as fast as we could from the navy. "Phil!" shouted Brian a crew mate of mine.

"What?" I answered continuing to run.

"Why are we wasting time! Let's just attack!" Brian said to me.

"Fine," I said. I stopped running and slowly turned facing the marines, they shook in fear. "So..." I said "who wants to fight?" They took a step back until one manned up and ran at me with a sword, just as he was about to hit me I moved my head to the right dodging the attack. "Aw. Can't you do any better?" I said suddenly grabbed the blade of the sword crushing it. The marine fell to the floor moving back. "Go!" I shouted to them going to my crew. Suddenly out of nowhere some flying object had hit me in the face, I landed on the ground. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell was that?" I said rubbing my cheek.

"You don't know me?" said a mysterious tall man in a white suit and a jacket which said "Justice" on the back.

"No, I don't, but what I know is that you've pissed me off." I said back to him. Just when I stood up my other crew mates came behind me preparing to attack.

"I must warn you..." the marine stated "... I am not the man you want to underestimate." Just as he said that I ran to him readying my stance. "_Gomu gomu no..." _he silently said. Just as he said that I knew something wasn't normal about him.

"Guys..." I said to my crew "...he's a devil fruit eater and not just any devil fruit eater! He has the fruit of the infamous pirate... MONKEY D. LUFFY!" I informed them scared.

"Don't worry, captain!" Said Cora. Running to the man with her sword. "He is rubber, this sword will surely cut him." Cora then ran at him. "_Hamon slash_!" She shouted, she then disappeared from my sight and suddenly appeared in front of the marine as if she just teleported! Cora then was about to slash the man, the man blocked the attack with his fist!

"What the hell? He is made of rubber, that attack should have cut his hand in two! He's using haki! He can control his haki to the point he can block a strong sword slash..." I trembled in fear "...not even I could to that!"

"Captain! No need to fear this man! I will let my bullets do the explaining." Brian said to me readying his rifle. "Switch!" He shouted to Cora. Cora then jumped back while Brian jumped on the back of the marine. "_Headshot..._" Brian shouted aiming the gun at his head; he then pulled the trigger. The thing about Brian is that he's no ordinary sniper. Unlike most snipers each of Brian's shots has a different level of power, if he reaches to his _"headshot_" attack then that means that his opponent has a slim chance of survival; what I am saying is that "_headshot_" is literally at least two cannon explosions put into the size of a bullet.

"That should have got him," I said sighing with relief. I tried to see Brian's results except there was a lot of debris. The debris of dust and gunpowder finally clear up, just as it view cleared I was in for a huge surprise. The mysterious marine was standing still with no scratch. Brian was on the floor badly bruised, I could hardly see the life in his eyes. That moment I was terrified and fell to my knees hopeless and paralyzed by the fear this man put into my eyes! The man gave a soft scary grin. He then started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! You are hopeless, aren't you? A man with only two other crew mates... You really think that you could survive in the New World? If you fall to your knees in a battle you would totally lose respect from others. Now. I get. Rid. Of. You." The mysterious man muttered in my ear, he then moved back and started his attack. "_Gomu gomu no..._" he started, "..._BAZOOKA!_" He had flung me away, I then lost conscious due to fear. I had no idea why I was flying, no idea where, no reason of even fighting back the air resistance on my body, I didn't even feel the pain. All I knew was that I flew, leaving my crew; leaving behind my life.

_To be continued _


End file.
